The History of Alagaësia
by InflatedChimp
Summary: A short story on Eragon I wrote as a kid. :) Not really sure that a summary is needed, it's too short!


_A/N I wrote this 6 or 7 years ago so don't expect anything amazing, I was only a kid at the time. I've touched up the grammar and spelling so that it's more legible, I probably missed some so sorry for that.  
Oh I own none of this and all that stuff._

* * *

Alagaësia, a wonderful country bordering many other wonderful and beautiful countries. It is a magical land with mighty mountains, mystical forests, treacherous plains, deadly deserts, large lakes, deep caves, odd rivers and unusual animals such as ogres, giants, cyclops, flamungings and the great unicorns.

In this wonderful world there is peace and harmony among all races and species but it has a troubled, war-filled past.

In this world, the dwarfs who originally came from a country called Astérix, claimed Alagaësia as their own saying that they were really first born in there. They then migrated south to Astérix when the giants and unicorns came, but the truth is the giants were the first in Alagaësia along with the unicorns coming from and area known now as the Hadarack Desert but, back then it was known as the Hadarack Plains where it was common to see animals grazing in vast herds and the giants fighting over the land and herds. Back in those days the giants had three main countries which were: Mumäkil, Názgûl and The Shire Lands. Their respective capitals were, Osgilath, Gods Door and River Dale. These were all mighty countries and cities, there were of course many other nations but, these were the greatest.

Mumäkil, was in the South and West of the Hadarack Plains. Názgûl, was to the North and centre of the Plains. The Shire Lands were in the East of the Hadarack Plains along the mighty Gaena, Edda and Az Ragni rivers, this is where the war between the Giants and Dwarfs took place. The city of River Dale was situated at the point were the rivers Gaena and Az Ragni joined to form the Edda River, some say this was for strategic purposes others say it was simply for the beauty of the area, others still say it was merely for convenience.

During the first war, the Dwarf clans banded together under the great king Krogan. The Dwarfs chose him as their leader for his military capabilities and foresight that surpassed even that of the unicorns. For over 10 years King Korgan gathered weapons and troops building entire cities to house his armies.

The Dwarfs decided it was time to storm River Dale, the giants of the Shire Lands had just gone to war with Názgûl and as such most of the Giants were busy fighting and away form the city. Korgans army was over 500,000 strong and all the preparations were complete, there was no better time to attack.

Only a paltry dozen Giants stood guard over the city of River Dale as the Dwarfs began their attack these few guards were quickly overrun by the Dwarfs elite vanguard. But then as all seemed won the inner gates opened and thousands upon thousands of Giants stormed out, it was a trap. The vanguard was quickly overrun and destroyed and now the battle really began.

* * *

**Eight Hundred Years Later**

"All hands on deck!" the ship's captain cried.

The Elves were well on their way to a new land to live in, their homeland being destroyed by war, they were fleeing from the Shades and Urgals that had slaughtered the Elves in the countless thousands. This new land looked promising, green and lush, untouched but not deadly, a good home. They had arrived in Alagaësia the mystical land of legend.

"Everybody of the ship now! That includes you your majesty!"

"What is the meaning of this I'm extremely busy at the moment." The young king replied calmly.

Up in the sky and on the hills surrounding the bay they'd anchored in, dozens of gigantic, scaled, fire-breathing birds were attacking the men sent to set-up the camp.

"By the gods, what are those things!"

"I think they may be dragons, sire"

" Impossible! Dragons are nothing but, fairy tales to scare young children"

"You really are a fool aren't you? Maybe if I'd managed to kill you none of this would have happened" Leered the new comer.

"Who is this your majesty? I don't remember any prisoners being on board my ship."

"This scum tried to assassinate me shortly after we left port."

"I prefer not being referred to as scum, how about just calling me by my name, brother?"

"Brother?" The captain was now well and truly confused. First of all shouldn't he have known if there was an attempted assassination on his ship? Second he didn't even remember this person being at the port when they left let alone being on his ship. Thirdly, the king did have a brother but he died years ago to one of those shade bastards. "Well whoever you are your getting off the ship with everyone else. Got a name prisoner?"

"You can call me Eragon."

* * *

_A/N I hoped you liked it, I did at the time. Yes the names are from Lord of the Rings, I was 11 or 12 at the time of writing, do you expect complete originality? There is actually a third part, the arrival of the humans under King Palancar, but unfortunately for some reason my handwriting on that section is worse than normal and is completely illegible so I've been unable to type that portion up.  
I think that originally this was going to be the opening chapter to a trilogy of stories but, I never got around to doing them. :p  
I might continue the story if I can remember where I was heading. :)_

_Reviews will be greatly appreciated especially constructive criticism :)_


End file.
